Forever Changed
by Mischiefmanaged17
Summary: Harry is abused by The Dursleys and who arrives when he needs them the most? None other then James and Lily Potter! Will he finally have the family he has always wanted? Or will fate strike again? Slash in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was in his small room at number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surrey, waiting for the worst. His uncle _loved_ to beat him every night. Harry found that there was no way around it, and it become ame a way of life. He heard Vernon come up the stairs. It was only 6:00 why were they already done with dinner that _he_ fixed not even 30 minutes ago? _Oh well_ he thought. The door opened with a bang. "There you are you worthless. Freak!" He sputtered as he punched Harry in the face. Harry knew crying would only make it worse, so he kept quiet. The blows continued until he was bleeding and badly bruised, there was possibly some broken bones too. Harry thought that this was going to be his life until he graduates Hogwarts. Little did Harry know, his life was about to change forever.

 _Godric's Hallow- Present day_

James sat up he was lying on the stairs in his destroyed house, well what _was_ his house. _Lily!_ With that he sprinted up the stairs to find Lily on the ground and the nursery empty. He ran over to Lily and held her to his chest. Much to James's surprise, Lily coughed. "Lily, you're ok. No one can hurt you. _Ever Again._ "James, what about Harry?" She sobbed. "Shhh, You know what?" He said quietly as he rubbed her back. "What?" Lily asked still sobbing. "I have a _Huge_ feeling Harry's not dead. Let's go to Dumbledore." Lily nodded and they fled to Hogwarts. James hunch was right but they never expected to find out what they did.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hogwarts- A few minutes later._

Dumbledore, however knew about Lily and James's awaited in his office, for them to arrive. He was wondering how Harry would take this. James came down the fireplace. "Ah, James, Lily, how wonderful to see you here." He said as if he had just seen them in a few days, when it had been almost 14 years. "Dumbledore, we would like to know if our son is alive." Lily said cautiously. Dumbledore however looked delighted. "Your son is _very_ much alive and well, Lily." James sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Where is he?" "He is at your sister's Lily." James felt fury take over him. "What!" he exploded. "Why? They _hate magic!_ They _hate Lily!_ How could you!" James yelled. "Well, James, When Lily put herself in front of Harry to save put a safety in his blood, that's how he survived. And that sort of magic right there destroyed Voldemort. But he has come back to power. Your son was there while he regained his power. So we had to leave him with a blood relative so he can be safe."

"What do you mean he was there while he regained power? He's only months old!" James asked.

"No James, It's been 14 years. As of midnight Harry will be 15." Dumbledore said.

"That long?" Dumbledore nodded. " We are going to get him." Lily said. And they took off.

 _Number 4 Privet Drive_ Harry_

Harry was laying on the cold ground bleeding, He was unconscious so he never had a thought that he could bleed to death. What would the Dursley's care any way. They would be elastic! _Well, I don't see it that way_ he thought. I mean Mrs. Weasley would hunt them down to the ends of the earth. What he didn't now is his was life would be forever changed.

When his parents had got there. James and Lily knocked out the Dursleys and burst down the door to Harry's room. They saw a broken bleeding, dying boy laying in the corner, curled up in a ball. Lily gasped they ran over to him. James picked him up and held Lily's hand as they both appeared to Potter Manor.

 _Potter Manor_

Harry was still unconchous. When they got to Potter Manor James had called Trixii. "Master James! Mistress Lily! You is alive! How?" She looked at a unconcious Harry in Lily's arms. "Little master Harry! You is growns ups!"

"Trixii, Harry is hurt. We need your help." Lily said.

"Anything to help my masters!" Trixii said. "What is happened to him?" She asked. "Harry has been abused." James said sadly. "No!"Trixii gasped. Lily and James nodded and headed to the infermery.

 **Hey I updated! Sorry Im using a school computer and it's slow If you have questions PM me I will message back ASAP Review or I might wait even longer to update!**

 **` Miss Hermione Marie Potter**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up in what looked like a living room or a sitting room, but it wasn't at the Dursleys. "Hello?" Harry called hoarsely. James Potter walked in. "Hey son, how are you feeling?" "Am I dead?" Harry asked. He had to be. His parents were dead. "No. Harry, what made you think that?" James asked wondering why on earth he would think that. "You're here so I must be dead." Then James realized what was going on. "Harry, this may seem weird, but… we came back." H-how?" Harry said on the verge of tears. "That we don't know." Said a female voice. Harry's mother walking in the room. Harry was almost convinced but he needed to make sure. He turned to his father. "You can turn into a stag right." James nodded. "Show me." James was a stag then he was human. He turned on his mother. "What did you say you'd rather date then him." He asked. She laughed. "A giant squid." "It's really you then." He sighed.

"Yes son it's us." James said. Harry realized he was still lying down. He decided to sit up really fast and scare them. He shot up. "Be careful Harry." Lily said quickly. "I'm fine. said Harry. He wasn't really sure that was a ring true statement but he was sure one day maybe he could say that and actually mean it. Maybe one day. "How?" Harry asked. And they launched into the tale of how they are alive. **(A/N: I'm too lazy to explain. LOL)** After the tale, Mademe Promphey came and told Harry that he should be able to leave tomorrow. "Wow, I never believed that any of this could happen. Oh my god, I had the funniest thought. When Hermione finds out. She's going to drag me and Ron to the library and not let us leave until we find a loophole!" Harry exclamed laughing. He and his parents spent most of the day talking. He ended up falling a sleep, for the first time smiling. Maybe his life was turning around.

AN: Hi, I'm sorry I haven't been on in a while. I have joined wattpad if you want to follow me! SiaraBlackDemigod! Folllow Me! And also I will try to update tomorrow or maybe the next! BYE!

MischiefManaged17


End file.
